List of Marvel Comics teams and organizations
The comic book stories published by Marvel Comics since the 1940s have featured several fictional teams and organizations and this page lists them. 0–9 The 198 A * A-Force * A-Next * Acolytes * Action Pack * A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics) * Advocates Squad * Agents of Atlas * Agents of Fortune * Aladdin (Ultraverse) * Aladdin Assault Squad (Ultraverse) * All-New Invaders * All-New X-Factor * All-New X-Men * All-Winners Squad * Alliance of Evil * Alpha Flight * Alpha Primitives * Alpha Squadron * America Redeemers * Anachronauts: The Anachronauts are a group of fictional warriors appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The characters serve Kang the Conqueror as his personal guard. The Anachronauts were brought together by Kang, after having bested each of them in personal combat and extracting their allegiance to him. They are from various eras and alternate realities that Kang has visited in his journeys. They first appeared in Fantastic Four Annual #25 (1992). Its members are Apocryphus, Deathunt 9000, Raa, Sir Raston, Ssith, Tyndar, and Wildrun' * Ani-Men * Annihilators * Apocalypse's Horsemen (see Horsemen of Apocalypse) * A.R.M.O.R. (see S.H.I.E.L.D.#A.R.M.O.R.) * Army of Evil * Asgardians * Asgardians of the Galaxy * Askani * Assassin's Guild * Astonishing X-Men * Atlanteans * Autobots * Avengers * Avengers A.I. * Avengers Arena * Avengers Resistance * Avengers Undercover * Avengers West Coast (see West Coast Avengers) * Avenging Host B * The B-Sides (see Craptacular B-Sides) * Bacchae * BAD Girls, Inc.: Black Mamba, the Asp, and Diamondback were close friends as well as founding members of Sidewinder's super-villain team, the Serpent Society. When Diamondback began dating Steve Rogers, the team acted behind the scenes to make sure that her first real date was uneventful. After learning of Diamondback and Cap's relationship, the Society's new leader, King Cobra, had Diamondback kidnapped and placed on trial,''Captain America (first series) #380 fearing that she would reveal the groups secrets to the Captain. Diamondback was found guilty by her fellow serpents and sentenced to execution. Black Mamba and Asp objected but were overruled by King Cobra. To save Diamondback, Black Mamba and Asp called in a favor from their former leader, Sidewinder, also Black Mamba's ex-boyfriend and they rescued Diamondback, however in retaliation, King Cobra captured the Asp and Black Mamba. Diamondback then hired Paladin to help her free the pair. Together, with Captain America, and Paladin, the five combined to defeat the Serpent Society.Captain America (first series) #382 * Band of the Bland * Batroc's Brigade * The Battalion * Beta Flight * Beyond Corporation© * Beyonders * Big Hero 6 * Black Air * Black Panther * Black Brigade unit * Black Spectre * The Blood * Blood Brothers * Bogatyri * Bozanian Beast Fighter (Ragnarok) * Brotherhood of Badoon * Brotherhood of Mutants * Brothers Grimm * Buckies - Urban commandos C * Cabal * Cadre K * The Called * Captain Britain Corps * Caretakers * Carnage Family * Cat People * The Cavalry * Celestials * Cerebro's X-Men * Challengers of the Fantastic (Amalgam Comics) * Champions (1975 team) * Champions (2016 team) * Champions of Xandar * The Charter * The Chaste * Cherubim * Children of the Vault * China Force * Church of Humanity * Circuits Maximus * Circus of Crime * Clan Akkaba * Clan Boudreux * ClanDestine * Cloak and Dagger * Cobra * Code: Blue * Cognoscenti * The Command * Commission on Superhuman Activities * The Committee * The Conspiracy * Contingency * The Corporation * Council of the Chosen * Craptacular B-Sides * Crazy Eight * Creators * The Crew * Cross Technological Enterprises * Crusaders D * Dark Advanced Tech (DAT) ** DAT Leader: (Red Hulk) & DAT Members: (Venom, Ronan the Accuser) * Daily Bugle * Daily Globe * Damage Control * Dark Avengers * Dark Fantastic Four ** Dark Fantastic Four Leaders: (Dark Phoenix, Red Hulk) Dark Fantastic Four Members: (Ultron, Hobgoblin) *** Dark Fantastic Four Council: (Dark Phoenix (Leader), Red Hulk) * Dark Guard * Dark Lords * Dark Riders * Dark X-Men * Darkhold Redeemers * Daughters of the Dragon * Dawn of the White Light * Deadpool Corps * Death Commandos * Death Squad: The Death Squad are hired by a mysterious employer who wants Tony Stark, the armored Avenger known as Iron Man, dead. They manage to track Iron Man down at his main office, and a battle began. Though they gave Stark a good run for his money, they weren't able to defeat the super-hero. Stark is about to defeat the entire group but they manage an escape. Stark is unable to give pursuit as the Death Squad had damaged his armor's boot jets. Later, the Death Squad decide to give the murder attempt another try. They assist their employer (Justin Hammer) in the murder of several ionically-powered beings and in the grave-robbing of several of Stark's old acquaintances. S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Nick Fury informs Stark about this and he investigates the matter, with the trail eventually leading toward the Death Squad, who were hiding out at the old castle of the ionically-powered, long-time Avengers foe Count Nefaria. Nefaria is revealed to be their employer. Iron Man manages to defeat Nefaria and his other minion, Nitro. In the heat of battle, the Death Squad again manages to escape. * Death-Throws * Death Web: The members of Death Web were granted super powers by the Commission on Superhuman Activities with the intent that they use their powers to serve the government.Spider-Woman #2 (Dec. 1993) The team's individual members each obtained their unique powers through the scientific manipulation of chemicals extracted from exotic plants from the Amazon jungle. * Decepticons * Deep Six: There were two different incarnations of the Deep Six. ** Namor's Deep Six: When Namor the Sub-Mariner was missing and framed for crimes in the surface world, several of his Atlantean allies set out to find him together as the first Deep Six. The impromptu group consisted of Stingray, Andromeda, Tiger Shark, Tamara Rahn, and Triton. They battled against the Avengers and then broke up shortly thereafter.Namor, the Sub-Mariner #58 (Jan. 1995) ** Attuma's Deep Six: Alternatively, Attuma's incarnation of the Deep Six appeared in Defenders vol. 2 #7 (September, 2001). Membership of the group included Attuma, Nagala, Orka, Piranha, Sea Urchin, and Tiger Shark (now a villain again). * Defenders * Defenders of the Deep: In order to protect the oceans, Namor forms the Defenders of the Deep with Tiger Shark, Orka, Andromeda, Echidna, the Piranhas, Fathom Five members Bloodtide and Manowar, and King Crab as its members.Avengers Vol. 8 #9. Marvel Comics. * Delta Network * Demi-Men * Demons * Desert Stars * Department H * Department K * Desert Sword: Desert Sword was designed to be Iraq's personal superhuman military team, led by Sirocco. The original team's roster included Sirocco, Aminedi, the Veil, and Black Raazer, until Iraq forced Arabian Knight onto the team. * Deviants * Diabolical Duo * Doctor Doom's Generals * Dominus' Minions * D.P.7 (Displaced Paranormals Seven) * Dragon Circle (see Defenders) E * Earth Force * Elders of the Universe * Elementals * Elements of Doom: A group consisting of numerous humanoid beings composed of the periodic table. They were created by aliens to battle the Avengers, but were all defeated. They were then recruited by Diablo after his Elementals of Doom were destroyed. * Elementals of Doom: Four giant personifications of Air, Water, Earth and Fire and referred to as such. They were created by Diablo through the use of the Tailsmans of Power to battle the Fantastic Four. He later created a fifth member called the Trans-Mutant who had the ability to transform the composition of one object to another. Diablo later combined all four Elementals into the Elematrix. In Spider-Man: Far From Home, a team of virtual monsters created by Mysterio dubbed the Elementals appear. However, their behavior is more akin to the Elementals of Doom right down to them combining in the final battle. While each one is never named in the film, the marketing referred to the fire and water Elementals as Molten Man and Hydro-Man, though the film implies that the latter does actually exist somewhere. * Emissaries of Evil * The Enchanters Three * Enclave * Enforcers * Eternals * Euroforce * Euro-Trash * The Evil Enforcers (see Enforcers) * Excalibur * Excelsior (see Loners) * Exemplars * Exiles * Exiles (Ultraverse) * Exiles (Red Skull allies) * Externals F * Factor Three * Fallen Angels * Fangs: A group that was created to assist Viper in her goals. Its members are Bludgeon, Heat-Ray, Razorblade, and Slither. * Fantastic Five * Fantastic Force * Fantastic Four ** Fantastic Four Incorporated ** Ultimate Fantastic Four * Fathom Five * Fear Lords * Fearsome Foursome * Femizons * Femme Fatales * Fenris * The FIRM (comics) * First Line, Seen in Marvel: The Lost Generation * The Flight * Folding Circle * Followers of the Light * Force Four * Force of Nature * Force Works * Forgotten * Four Horsemen of Apocalypse * Freedom's Brigade * Freedom's Five - World War I team featuring Union Jack, Phantom Eagle, Sir Steel, Silver Squire and Crimson Cavalier * Freedom Force * Friends of Humanity * Frightful Four * Front Line - Essentially a retcon to fill the gaps caused by Marvel's "sliding timescale", in which the emergence of major superheroes and events was only supposed to have occurred "about ten or fifteen years ago" at any given time, this team first appeared in March 2000, and the 12-issue series told of a supposedly decades-long existence with a huge number of (mostly undocumented) behind-the-scenes adventures. * Future Foundation G * Galactic Guardians * Gamma Corps * Gamma Flight * The Garrison * The Gatherers * Gene Nation * Generation X * Genetix (Marvel UK) * Giants * Gods * Godzilla Squad * Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway * Grapplers * Great Beasts * Great Lakes Avengers * Green Cross * Guardians of the Galaxy (1969 team) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2008 team) * Guardsmen * Gunhawks H * H.A.M.M.E.R. * Hammer and Anvil * The Hand * Harriers: The Harriers are a team of mercenary soldiers, trained and equipped to battle both conventional and superhuman opponents. The organization consists of a military-style unit headed by the commanding officer, Hardcase, and nine other members. Each of the Harriers formerly served as an agent of the international law enforcement agency S.H.I.E.L.D. When the original version of S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded, these ten former S.H.I.E.L.D. banded together as the Harriers. The Harriers's last known base of operations was Colbert Chu's warehouse, Street of the Stunted Dog, Lowtown, Madripoor. Hardcase, Battleaxe, and Shotgun took an assignment from the DEA to infiltrate General Nguyen Ngoc Coy's organization in a failed attempt to destroy Coy's major opium crop in the Indochinese "Golden Triangle." During this operation, the Harriers clashed with Wolverine.Wolverine #5 The Harriers were later hired by Wolverine to try to capture him, Psylocke, and Jubilee as a test of the Harriers's skills.Uncanny X-Men #261 * H.A.T.E. * Headmen * Heavy Hitters * Heavy Metal * Heavy Mettle * Heliopolitans * Hell's Belles * Hellfire Club * The Hellbent * Hellions * Heralds of Galactus * Heroes for Hire * Horsemen of Apocalypse * Hounds * Howling Commandos * Hulkbusters * Humanity's Last Stand * HYDRA * Hydro-Men - These characters, created by Bill Everett, Steve Gerber and Win Mortimer first appeared in Sub-Mariner #61 (May, 1973). The Hydro-Men is an organization led by fanatical scientist Herman Frayne who used mutagenic Terrigen Mist to transform himself into a green, scaly-skinned humanoid. He took the name of Doctor Hydro. He also transformed his hired agents into Hydro-Men as well.Marvel Two-In-One #72 * Hyperkind (Razorline) I * Illuminati * Imperfects (Marvel-EA) * Imperial Guard * Infinity Watch * Inhumans * The Initiative * Insidious Six * Institute of Evil * Intelligencia * The Intruders * Invaders * The Inner Circle J * Jade Syndicate (Activision) * Jury K * Kid Commandos * Killraven's Freemen * Knights of Pendragon * Knights of Wundagore * Kree Sentries L * Lady Liberators * Landau, Luckman, and Lake * Lava Men * League of Losers * Leatherneck Raiders * Lebeau Clan * Legion Of Galactic Guardians 2099 (Amalgam Comics) * Legion of Monsters * Legion of Night * Legion of the Unliving * Lemurians * Lethal Legion * Leviathan * Leviathan (Marvel Anime) * Liberty Legion * Livewires * Living Erasers * Lizard Men * The Lodge (Ultraverse) * Loners * Lost Souls M * Maelstrom's Minions * Maggia * Magistrates * Magnetic Men (Amalgam Comics) * Mandroids * Mannites * Magneto's Acolytes (see Acolytes) * Marauders * Marvel Knights * Marvel Zombies * Masters of Evil * The Mavericks * Mega Morphs * Mercs for Money * MI-13 * Micronauts * Midnight Sons * The Mighty Avengers * Mindless Ones * Minions of Menace * Monster Hunters * Morlocks * Motormouth and Killpower * Mutant Force (see Resistants) * Mutant Liberation Front * Mys-Tech (Marvel UK) * Myrmidons N * Nasty Boys * National Force * Neo * Neo-Knights * New Avengers * New Canaanites * New Enforcers * The All-New Exiles (Ultraverse) * New Hellions * New Men * New Mutants * New Invaders * New Warriors * New X-Men * Nextwave * Neyaphem * Nick Fury's Howling Commandos * Night Shift * Nightstalkers * Norns * Nova Corps O * O-Force * Octessence * Office of National Emergency * Offenders: A team meant to serve as an anti-Defenders formed by the Collector. It consisted of Red Hulk, Baron Mordo, Tiger Shark and Terrax. They were a short lived team. Hulu will air The Offenders animated special. This version of the team will consist of Howard the Duck, MODOK, Hit-Monkey, Tigra, and Dazzler who will all have pre-established shows of their own. * Olympians * Omega Flight * Omega Gang * The Order * The Outcasts from Subterranea * The Outcasts mutant group * The Outlaws P * Pacific Overlords * Pale Riders * Pantheon * Paragons * People's Defense Force * People's Protectorate (see Supreme Soviets) * Pet Avengers * Point Men * Power Broker, Inc. * Power Elite: The Power Elite is a cabal of influential brokers that came together to strengthen the country after Hydra's brief takeover of the United States. It's known members include Thunderbolt Ross, Phil Coulson, Selene, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn, a resurrected Aleksander Lukin (who has the remnant of Red Skull's mind in him) and his wife Alexa, Zeke Stane, Baron Strucker, Taskmaster.Free Comic Book Day Vol. 2018 #Avengers & Captain America Vol. 9 #1. Marvel Comics. * Power Pack * Press Gang * Pride * Prime Sentinels * Project Pegasus * Project Rebirth * Project Wideawake * Psi-Force * Psionex * Purifiers * Psycho-nauts (Epic Comics) * Psycho-warriors (Marvel UK) Q * Quattro (Ultraverse) * Queen's Vengeance R * Rangers * R.C.X. * Reavers * Recorders * Redeemers * Renegades * Resistants * Revengers * The Right: An anti-mutant organization founded by Cameron Hodge that first appeared in X-Factor #17 (June 1987). The Right employed commandos in high-tech flying battle suits of powered armor with machine guns, missiles, and (presumably to disturb or distract their victims) faceplates resembling a smiley face (in some sources these suits were subsequently nicknamed "Smiley-Face Battlesuits"). They also employed scientists and inventors such as NannyX-Factor Vol.1 #40 and Ani-Mator.New Mutants #60 They faced off against X-Factor and the New Mutants. * Rocketeers * Roxxon Oil * The Runaways S * Salem's Seven * Santerians * Savage Land Mutates * Savage Land Races * Savage Six * Scarlet Knights * Scarlet Spiders (Red Team) * Scourges * Schutz Heiliggruppe * Secret Avengers * Secret Empire * Secret Warriors * Sentinels * Serpent-Men * Serpent Society * Serpent Squad * Shadow Initiative * Shadow-X * Shadowmasters * S.H.E. * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Shock Troop * Siberforce * Sinister Six * Sinister Syndicate * Sisterhood of the Wasp * Sisters of Sin * The Six * Six-Fingered Hand * Six Pack * Skeleton Crew * Skrull Kill Krew * Slingers * Soldiers of Misfortune * The Solution (Ultraverse) * Sons of Satannish * Sons of the Serpent * Sons of the Tiger * Soviet Super-Soldiers * Spaceknights * Space Phantoms * Space Pirates * Special Executive * The Spider Society * Spider-Slayers * The Spinsterhood * Spirits of Vengeance * Squadron Sinister * Squadron Supreme ** Squadron Supreme (Supreme Power): This version of the Squadron Supreme was created for the Max imprint of Marvel Comics. ** Squadron Supreme of America: When the Power Elite collaborated with Mephisto, he created some simulacrums that were programmed to become the Squadron Supreme of America where they would serve as the sanctioned superhero team in the United States. Power Elite member Phil Coulson serves as their liaison to the U.S. government.Avengers Vol. 8 #18. Marvel Comics. * Stane International: Stane International is the company that is run by Obadiah Stane. * Starforce * Starjammers * Stark Industries * Star Masters * S.T.R.I.K.E. * Styx and Stone * Subterraneans * Sunset Riders * Super-Axis * Super Soldiers * Superguardians * Superhuman Restraint Unit * Supreme Soviets * S.U.R.F. * S.W.O.R.D. T * Team America (see Thunderiders) * Team X * Technet * Temploids (Marvel UK) * Teen Brigade * Terrible Trio * Terror Inc. * Thieves' Guild (see Gambit) * THEM * Thor Corps * Thunderbolts * Thundercats * Thunderiders * Time-displaced X-Men * Time Variance Authority * Titanic Three * Trash * Triumph Division - The Philippines' sanctioned superhero team where it's members are familial and have been traced back for centuries. The team is led by Red Feather and it's members include Anitun, Fighter One, Great Mongoose, Mighty Mother, St. George, Wishing man. The ones that first appear were killed by suicide bombers with Iron Man attending a private funeral for them and their successors being made public.Invincible Iron Man Vol. 2 #2. Marvel Comics. They later gained a new member called Wave who helped the Agents of Atlas fight Queen Sindr's fire demons.War of the Realms: New Agents of Atlas #1. Marvel Comics. * Triumvirate of Terror * Triune Understanding - Triune Understanding is a religious cult created by Kurt Busiek for volume three of the Marvel Comics Avengers series. * True Believers * The Twelve U * U-Foes * U-Men * The Ultimates * Ultimatum * Ultimate Fantastic Four * Ultimate X-Men * Uncanny Avengers * Uncanny X-Force * Uncanny X-Men * Undying Ones * Unholy Three * Uni-Mind * Unified Thieves and Assassins Guild of New Orleans * Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation * Upstarts * Uranians V * V-Battalion * Valkyrior * Vampires * Vanguard * Vault * Vishanti * Vulturions: The Vulturions are a group of criminals who wield the same technology as Vulture. W * Wakandans * Warbound * Warclan * Warheads (Marvel UK) * Warriors Three * Warwolves * Watchdogs * Weapon P.R.I.M.E. * Weapon Plus * Weapon X ** Weapon X (Exiles) * Weathermen * West Coast Avengers * Wild Pack * Wildboys: The Wildboys are an unruly pair of street-dwellers that enjoy committing violent acts of vandalism. They are highly formidable street-fighters and are greatly skilled in the use of knives and other conventional street hardware. When the Horsemen of Apocalypse attacked Manhattan during the events of the Fall of the Mutants and caused a blackout, a Vietnam veteran named Ammo organized a gang including the Wildboys, who looted the city. Sometime later, Typhoid Mary gathered the Wildboys together with Ammo, Bullet, and Bushwacker to attack Daredevil; the criminals beat Daredevil so badly that they nearly killed him. * Winter Guard * Witches * Wolfpack * The Women Warriors * Wrecking Crew X * Xavier's Security Enforcers * X-Babies * X-Corporation * X-Corps * X-Factor * X-Factor Investigations * X-Force * X-Men * X-Men Legacy * X-Men 2099 (Marvel 2099) * X-Nation 2099 * X-Patrol (Amalgam Comics) * X-People * X-Statix * X-Terminators * X-Ternals * X-Treme X-Men * X-Treme Sanctions Executive Y * Yeti * Young Allies * Young Avengers * Young Gods * Young X-Men Z * Zodiac See also *List of government agencies in Marvel Comics *List of criminal organizations in Marvel Comics References External links *Marvel Comics official site *Groups at Marvunapp.com Category:Lists Marvel Comics teams and organizations, List of Marvel Comics teams and organizations, List of *List of Marvel Comics teams and organizations